


I Can Do It Better Than You

by wonhoshi



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, and sassy boo, booyonce, happy times with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Performance Unit is having some fun, dancing to some music in the dance studio when Seungkwan decides to join in.<br/>Real short. Real sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Bear with me, it's my first official time writing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do It Better Than You

     It was all in good fun. Really. Minghao and Jun thought they could use some laughs so they put on some online radio station and just let loose. Jun acted ridiculous, adding too much sexyness to Sia's powerful notes, while Minghao would b-boy to anything. _Literally._ Soonyoung managed to get a pretty sweet video of him flipping his way through Justin Bieber's Love Yourself. Chan joined in occasionally, mostly enjoying how Soonyoung and Jun acted gayer than normal to some recent American hits. 

      It wasn't until Beyonce's Crazy In Love came on that a real show started. As the intro began to play, Chan jokingly began to strut down the studio, stopping to pose here and there and the others played along as pretend photographers. Laughs erupted from everyone, and they continued the runway show, Jun yelling that he wanted to go next. Jun sucked in his cheeks and straightened his back, ready to show up everyone with his own modelling style. Jun closed his eyes and let the other's reactions wash over him, suddenly feeling like a king with all the whoops and cheers he had gotten. It wasn't until he heard Soonyoung choke out a laugh that suspiciously sounded like "Boo" that he opened his eyes to see that the attention wasn't on him but on Seungkwan instead. Apparently Boo had heard the song from outside and felt the need to protect his title as resident sassy boots. 

      Seungkwan held his head high and positioned his hands on his hips, sashaying left and right. He even threw a wink and kiss to Minghao, who pretended to faint in Soonyoung's arms. Chan was on the floor, doubled over in sobs of laughter as Boo turned on his heel and flipped his non-existent mane over his shoulder. As quickly as Seungkwan strutted in, he was already on his way out, only looking back to throw a heart to the boys and turn back to cat walk out. Chan was in tears at this point, Soonyoung screaming non-stop as to how he got it all on Snapchat and "Wait 'till the hyungs see my story!" and Minghao reaching for his phone just to see it all again. 

      Jun was still frozen in shock. What just happened? And was that a challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Follow me at hoshigotme on tumblr and feel free to request things on my imagine blog bubbleteatuan


End file.
